


Płacz Mew

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Falling In Love, M/M, Travel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o tym, co stało się z pewnym elfem i krasnoludem po zniszczeniu Pierścienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Płacz Mew

**Author's Note:**

> Pisałam to opowiadanie w formie bardzo krótkich rozdziałów, które publikowałam codziennie, stąd taka fragmentaryczna budowa. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to Wam za bardzo przeszkadzało ;)

Ucztom na cześć króla Aragorna i królowej Arweny nie było końca. Potem świętowali również zaślubiny Eowyny z księciem Faramirem. Nieprzerwany strumień przedniego gondorskiego wina splatał się z równie wyśmienitymi z Rohanu, Lorien oraz Rivendell. A choć wiele było powodów do radości, jeden toast powtarzał się znacznie częściej niż inne:

\- Za dzielnego Froda Bagginsa!

Choć Gimli wznosił te toasty równie chętnie, co wszyscy jego przyjaciele, to w jego oczach czaił się smutek, którego nie były w stanie ukoić ani słodki smak wina ani cudowne pieśni elfów. Starał się jak mógł, aby jego strapienie nie wyszło na jaw i nie pomniejszało szczęścia jego przyjaciół, ale długa wyprawa połączyła ich tak bardzo, że prędzej czy później ktoś musiał przejrzeć jego grę.

\- Czy coś cię trapi, przyjacielu? – zapytał Legolas swoim ciepłym dźwięcznym głosem. Znalazł go w czasie jego samotnej wędrówki po krętych korytarzach zamku, którego panem był teraz Aragorn.

Gimli odburknął mu coś w odpowiedzi.

Każdy inny elf odebrałby takie zachowanie jako śmiertelną obrazę i wypowiedział wojnę nie tylko Gimlemu, ale i wszystkim jego potomkom aż do siódmego pokolenia włącznie. Ale Legolas nie był zwykłym elfem.

\- Nie martw się, kochany Gimli – wyszeptał łagodnie, obejmując go ramieniem. Pachniał słodko, jak Lorien, jak kwiaty na stepach Rohanu, jak leśne ostępy Fangornu. Dlaczego tak bardzo przyciągał go ten zapach, skoro jeszcze do niedawna nie myślał o niczym innym niż o wykopywaniu nowych korytarzy pod dawnym legowiskiem Smauga?

\- Wcale się nie martwię – bąknął. – Po prostu… Po prostu…

\- Jeśli chcesz, możemy już wyruszać – elf wszedł mu w słowo. Jego uśmiech stał się w tym momencie jakby bardziej zbolały.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz opuścić Śródziemie – wyszeptał Gimli. Nie chciał tego przyznać, ale planował zwlekać z wyruszeniem w ich wspólną podróż właśnie dlatego, że gdy dobiegnie ona końca Legolas opuści go na zawsze i ich drogi już nigdy nie będą biegły ku wspólnemu celowi.

\- Owszem, przyjacielu. Ale obiecałem ci wspólną podróż i nie byłbym godzien miana księcia Mrocznej Puszczy, gdybym nie dotrzymał danego ci słowa.

Jak to możliwe, że był jednocześnie tak otwarty i wyniosły? Tak chłodny i tak ciepły? Odległy i bliski?

\- Kiedy możemy ruszać? – zapytał zdławionym głosem.

\- Możemy wyruszyć przed końcem miesiąca – zaproponował Legolas. Za dwa tygodnie! Gimli aż zadrżał na te słowa. Zupełnie, jakby elfowi również wcale nie zależało na tym, aby przyspieszać dzień ich rozstania.

\- Tak, Aragorn mógłby się obrazić, gdybyśmy wyruszyli wcześniej – zgodził się nieco zbyt pospiesznie. – Nie możemy przecież urazić nowego króla Gondoru.

 

...

 

Był w trakcie pakowania już od dwóch dni, ale wciąż nie mógł zdecydować, co powinien zabrać. Na pewno nie zamierzał rozstawać się ze swoim toporkiem. Może i pokonali Saurona, ale wszędzie wciąż kręciły się jeszcze orki i inne równie mało towarzyskie stwory.

Tylko co dalej?

Nie była to jego pierwsza podróż, a czuł się jak kompletny żółtodziób. Przed oczami stanął mu jak żywy Sam Gamgee, który dla swojego Froda był gotowy na wszystko. Bez względu na to, czego mógłby potrzebować jego pan – wierny Sam był na to przygotowany zawsze z dużym wyprzedzeniem.

Nie, nie było szans, aby mógł choć trochę zbliżyć się do perfekcji Sama. Ale i tak mógł się przecież postarać. Po kolei, wszystko po kolei. Najpierw ciepłe ubrania. W końcu w grotach i nocą w lesie będzie zimno. Lubił też palić fajkę przy ognisku, musiał więc zdobyć jeszcze trochę fajkowego ziela…

Przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi jego komnaty.

\- Wejść! – odburknął w odpowiedzi, zirytowany, że ktoś śmiał w ogóle zawracać mu głowę. Dopiero głos, który dobiegł zza jego pleców, pomógł mu się otrząsnąć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że chcesz tak szybko wyruszyć – westchnął Legolas, wchodząc do jego pokoju.

Gimli aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia. Zaczął nerwowo przebierać rękami i nogami, przez co stosik jego ubrań wylądował na podłodze.

\- To nie…! Hm, zupełnie nie tak – wymamrotał, urażony mocno przez śmiech przyjaciela. Schylił się szybko, aby ukryć rumieniec, który wypełzł na jego twarz spod bujnej brody i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Na jego nieszczęście ten książę elfów w niczym nie przypominał swoich braci. Zamiast bowiem jedynie przyglądać się zmaganiom krasnoluda, przyklęknął przy nim i zaczął mu pomagać. Jego jasne smukłe palce co chwilę ukradkowo muskały stwardniałe od ciężkiej pracy dłonie Gimlego, któremu coraz ciężej przychodziło chowanie zakłopotania.

Gdy jego ubrania wylądowały z powrotem na równym stosiku, spojrzał ukradkiem na elfa i chrząknął nieśmiało.

\- Właściwie to nigdzie mi się nie spieszy – wymamrotał. – Tylko tak jakoś zupełnie nie wiem… Hm…

\- Nie wiesz, na co się przygotować? – dokończył za niego Legolas i zaśmiał się. – Och, przyjacielu, mam dokładnie ten sam problem! Jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało, to chętnie podam ci pomocną dłoń.

Gimli przez chwilę wpatrywał się w radosną twarz elfa, zupełnie jakby nie do końca zrozumiał jego propozycję. Potem jednak rozpogodził się i pokiwał głową.

 

...

 

Opuścili Gondor na wspólnym koniu. Gimli przeszedł już tyle, że był gotów na naprawdę wiele ustępstw, ale wciąż nie mógł się przekonać do tych wielkich bestii, które inne rasy upatrzyły sobie jako środek transportu. Co innego, jeśli Legolas siedział przed nim. Wtedy mógłby pojechać nawet na koniec świata.

\- Gdzie najpierw, mój przyjacielu? – zapytał elf, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Jego piękną twarz rozjaśniał uśmiech, który miał moc rozwiewania wszelkich wątpliwości, jakie gromadziły się wokół serca krasnoluda.

\- Hmm – chrząknął nieśmiało. – Mówiłeś, że powinniśmy zobaczyć Fangorn.

Legolas spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- To doskonały pomysł!

Pochylił swoją jasną głowę nad uchem konia i szepnął coś w śpiewnym języku elfów. Rumak bez problemu zrozumiał to ponaglenie, bo ruszył galopem w stronę majaczącego na horyzoncie pradawnego lasu.

Słońce niemal czule igrało z włosami elfa, czyniąc z nie nici stopionego złota, z którym Gimli pracował przez tyle lat, nadając mu wszelkie możliwe kształty. Tak, jego delikatna sylwetka przypominała bardziej marmurowy posąd, ozdobiony złotem, srebrem i szlachetnymi kamieniami, niż żywą istotę. A jednak krasnolud siedział tuż za nim, czuł ciepło jego ciała, powolne bicie jego serca…

Nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że chciał najpierw odwiedzić z nim Fangorn, aby potem móc mieć go tylko do swojej dyspozycji i pokazać mu wszystkie najpiękniejsze podziemne komnaty. Gdyby zaczęli swoją podróż w odwrotnej kolejności, elf mógłby… Nie! Na pewno by tego nie zrobił. Nie mógł tego zrobić.

A jednak – pewnego dnia Legolas miał go opuścić.

Więc jeśli mógł zrobić cokolwiek, aby jak najbardziej odwlec ten dzień, na pewno się nie zawaha.

 

...

 

Znad Fangornu powiał delikatny podmuch, przesiąknięty słodkim zapachem kwiatów, wilgotnej ziemi i świeżej trawy. Legolas, zachwycony, odetchnął pełną piersią, a Gimli poszedł za jego przykładem. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że zapachy te wydały mu się jakoś szczególnie kuszące, ale przypomniały mu to, co czuł w Lorien. Nagle zapragnął całym sercem zeskoczyć z konia i pobiec w głąb tego pradawnego lasu, tonąc aż po kostki w jego miękkim runie.

\- Legolasie…! – szepnął, nie będąc nawet w stanie ubrać swoich uczuć w słowa.

Elf odwrócił się do niego i obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Wiem, przyjacielu! – zawołał radośnie. – Poczułem dokładnie to samo.

Zsunął się z gracją z końskiego grzbietu, po czym pomógł Gimlemu stanąć na ziemi. Ponownie poczuli to dziwne wołanie. Dłoń elfa zadrżała silnie, oparta na ramieniu przyjaciela. Nie musieli ze sobą rozmawiać, ani nawet na siebie patrzeć aby wiedzieć, że poczuli dokładnie to samo. Łącząca ich więź stała się jeszcze silniejsza.

\- Chodźmy! – zakomenderował krasnolud i ruszył przed siebie żwawym krokiem.

Legolas zaśmiał się i poszedł zaraz za nim, prowadząc konia za uzdę. Otaczające ich drzewa zdawały się wyczuwać bliskość elfa, bo z każdym ich krokiem szemrały coraz głośniej i wyciągały do niego tęsknie swoje przyprószone liśćmi gałązki. Gimli zerknął ukradkiem przez ramię i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, gdy jego przyjaciel czule pogładził jeszcze nie rozkwitłe zielone pąki. Elf musiał pochwycić to spojrzenie, bo również się uśmiechnął i zaczął cicho śpiewać:

\- A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel,  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na - chaered palan - diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Familos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!

Słysząc jego słodki czysty głos Gimli poczuł dziwne ukłucie w okolicach serca. Dlaczego ta piękna istota miałaby w ogóle przejmować się jego osobą? Nie żeby krasnolud nie pochodził z dobrego rodu i nie zasłużył się w boju, czego elf nawet osobiście był świadkiem, ale daleko mu było do jego przyjaciela.

Przyjaciela, który tak jak przepowiedziała pani Galadriela, usłyszał już wołanie zza morza.

\- Mój przyjacielu? – zapytał Legolas, zatroskany nagłą zmianą nastroju Gimlego.

Ten uśmiechnął się do niego słabo i pokręcił głową. Choć nie powiedział, co go zasmuciło, to elf najwyraźniej sam się wszystkiego domyślił, bo podszedł do niego i pogłaskał delikatnie jego policzek.

\- Ruszajmy już – chrząknął zakłopotany krasnolud. – Powinniśmy jeszcze przed zmierzchem spotkać się z Drzewcem.

Legolas zgodził się z nim, ale po jego jasnej twarzy przemknął cień.

Nie spodziewali się, że Drzewiec wyjdzie im na spotkanie. Najwidoczniej słodka pieśń powitalna Legolasa dotarła również do jego uszu, bo szedł w ich stronę mrucząc własną śpiewną odpowiedź. Choć, kto wie, może po prostu wymówił ich imiona w zawiłym języku entów, co dla nich rzeczywiście mogło brzmieć jak dziwna melodia.

Uprzejmości, które wymienił z Legolasem miały w sobie coś niezwykle czułego, pełnego nieskrywanej sympatii, która przecież zawsze łączyła elfy i wszystkie drzewa, które pozostały po jasnej stronie. Części słów Gimli w ogóle nie zrozumiał, chociaż specjalnie dla niego posługiwali się wspólną mową. Domyślił się, że niektóre określenia, których pragnęli użyć, nie miały swoich odpowiedników w żadnym innym języku, niż ich własny.

Poczuł się przez to odrobinę nieswojo, jakby nie na miejscu. Uczucie to pogłębiło się jedynie, gdy spojrzenie Drzewca padło na jego toporek.

\- Hmmm… Mmm! – wymruczał gniewnie ent. – Nie mogę pozwolić abyś mmmm… Abyś wszedł do Fangornu z tym ostrzem, które…

\- Drogi Drzewcze! – przerwał mu Legolas ze śmiechem. – Wybacz, proszę, nam obu tę zapobiegliwość! Pokonanie Saurona i jego sług napełnia nasze serca spokojem, ale nasze dłonie wciąż przywykłe są do ciągłej walki. – Mówiąc to zdjął z pleców swój długi łuk i kołczan i przekazał go w ręce Drzewca.

Gimli szybko poszedł w jego ślady i odpiął przytroczony do pasa toporek.

\- Jaśnie panie encie, oddaję go w twoje ręce, ale chciałbym go potem odzyskać. To bardzo cenna pamiątka.

Elf uśmiechnął się do niego ukradkiem, bardzo zadowolony z jego zachowania. Wiedział doskonale ile znaczy dla krasnoluda rozstanie się ze swoją ukochaną bronią i dlatego właśnie sam zgodził się na to, aby Drzewiec zabrał również jego łuk. Po raz kolejny zdobył się na gest, który nie był typowy dla dumnych z natury elfów.

Drzewiec przyrzekł im uroczyście, że gdy tylko postanowią opuścić Fangorn odda im ich broń. Oznaczało to nie tylko, że oficjalnie stali się honorowymi gośćmi pradawnego lasu, ale i nie będą musieli bać się o swoje bezpieczeństwo, bo sam Drzewiec będzie pełnił nad nimi pieczę.

\- Chodźcie za mną, przyjaciele – wymruczał stary ent i ruszył pomiędzy szemrzące przyjaźnie drzewa. – Moi bracia bardzo chcieli was poznać. Wiecie z pewnością, że nie jesteśmy towarzyskim ludem. A jednak wizyta radosnych niziołków uświadomiła nam, jak wiele możemy zyskać na utrzymywaniu przyjaźni z innymi stworzeniami.

\- Jesteśmy zaszczyceni waszym zaproszeniem i z chęcią je przyjmiemy – zapewnił go skwapliwie Legolas.

\- Hmmm… A my z chęcią wam go udzielamy – odparł uprzejmie Drzewiec, po czym zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Przyglądał się im przy tym bardzo uważnie, jakby nie był do końca pewien, co powinien myśleć o ich wizycie. – Doprawdy, ciekawi z was goście. Elf i krasnolud razem odwiedzający Fangorn… hmmm…!

Gimli odchrząknął w odpowiedzi, zakłopotany tą uwagą, natomiast Legolas zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Święta racja, drogi Drzewcze! Gdyby jeszcze niedawno ktoś powiedział mi, że udam się w taką podróż, z pewnością uznałbym, że postradał zmysły!

Jego perlisty śmiech rozbrzmiewał jeszcze długo, a jego dłoń mimowolnie zacisnęła się czule na ramieniu Gimlego. Krasnolud nie próbował nawet ukrywać rumieńca, który wpełzł mu na policzki. Po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak wiele ich dzieliło i myśl ta ani trochę nie podniosła go na duchu.

Wielka polana, na której przyjęli ich entowie, skąpana była w jasnym blasku księżyca. Nie mogli rozpalić ogniska, aby nie narazić się zamieszkującym puszczę żywym drzewom, ale nie narzekali na chłód czy brak światła. Jakaś dziwna magia, która wypełniała świadomością cały Fangorn, sprawiała również, że było im ciepło jak w rozpalony słońcem dzień lata, natomiast latające wokół polany świetliki doskonale zastępowały światło ogniska.

\- Dalej, nasi drodzy goście! – zachęcił ich Żwawiec. – Skosztujcie smakołyków, które dla was zebrałem!

Wszyscy entowie zgodnie pokiwali głowami i zamruczeli zachęcająco.

Gimli spojrzał smętnie na owoce i orzechy wyłożone na kamiennych misach. Owszem, wyglądały bardzo smakowicie i naprawdę kusząco, ale… Ale jak miał się najeść bez pieczeni i kufla z piwem? Pewnie nie będzie mógł nawet zapalić swojej fajki!

Legolas chyba spostrzegł jego konsternację, bo oparł pocieszająco dłoń na jego ramieniu i odpowiedział Żwawcowi:

\- Z chęcią skosztujemy tego, co tak nasyciło naszych przyjaciół hobbitów.

No tak. Mali hobbici przecież spędzili w Fangornie kilka dni i nigdy nie narzekali na głód, a przecież kto jak kto, ale oni uwielbiali dobrze zjeść. Kochany Legolas po raz kolejny nie tylko trafnie rozpoznał przyczynę jego złego nastroju, ale i od razu zdołał ją usunąć.

Obaj podeszli do kamiennych mis i sięgnęli po niesamowite owoce. Znacznie słodsze niż można było się spodziewać po ich twardej skórce, szybko zaspokoiły ich pierwszy głód. Delikatny miąższ niemal rozpływał się im w ustach a orzechy zabawnie chrupały pomiędzy zębami. Gimli nigdy nie spodziewałby się tego, ale najadł się do syta.

Nagle przypomniał sobie o czymś. Pippin i Merry wrócili z Fangornu znacznie wyżsi, a wszystko dzięki niezwykłej wodzie entów. Gdyby mógł jej choć skosztować to może…

Skarcił się myślach, a gorący rumieniec rozlał się po jego policzkach. Przecież Legolas na pewno nie zwracał uwagi na jego wzrost. Gdyby tak było nigdy nie zostaliby przyjaciółmi.

A mimo to nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że kilka łyków na pewno nie zaszkodziłoby ich znajomości.

\- Czy nie macie ochoty skosztować również naszej wody? – zapytał Żwawiec, który najwyraźniej przejął od Drzewca obowiązki gospodarza.

\- Hm, może odrobinkę – odparł Gimli mając nadzieję, że jego entuzjazm nie zabrzmiał zbyt podejrzanie.

\- Mi wystarczy zwykła woda – oznajmił Legolas, nie spuszczając czujnego spojrzenia ze swojego przyjaciela. Czyżby go przejrzał? Zapewne właśnie tak było, w końcu znali się już tak dobrze…

Nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem, gdy Gimli wziął do rąk pucharek wypełniony po brzegi słodkim nektarem entów. Nie zabronił mu również pociągnąć z niego kilku głębszych łyków. Po prostu na niego patrzył, a pod naporem jego spojrzenia rumieńce na policzkach krasnoluda kwitły jak kwiaty po wiosennym deszczu.

Gdy zaspokoił już swoje pragnienie, Legolas skinął na niego dłonią, przywołując go do siebie. Nie wiedział, czego powinien spodziewać się po tym zaproszeniu, ale nie potrafił go odrzucić. Podniósł się z pieńka, na którym siedział i podszedł do elfa.

\- Usiądź tutaj – polecił mu, wskazując na ziemię pomiędzy swoimi kolanami.

Gimli odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem, ale spełnił jego prośbę, najpierw przygotowując sobie siedzisko z peleryny.

Wiedział, że Legolas nie miał na myśli nic niestosownego, a mimo to nie mógł opanować policzków, które paliły go zdradzieckim szkarłatem. Sytuacja pogorszyła się jeszcze, gdy poczuł smukłe palce elfa w swoich włosach. Zaczął je delikatnie rozczesywać, gładzić i zaplatać w warkocze.

Gimli już zamierzał otworzyć usta, aby kazać mu przerwać, ale ostatecznie ugryzł się w język. Tak, brodą i włosami krasnoluda mógł zajmować się tylko on sam albo jego żona. Jeśli powie o tym Legolasowi, to elf może się obrazić, albo co gorsza już nigdy nie próbować go dotknąć. Dlatego właśnie postanowił milczeć.

Cisza, która zapanowała na polanie musiała się dać we znaki nie tylko im samym, ale i ich gospodarzom. Drzewiec spojrzał najpierw na nich, a potem skinął na swoich braci i zaczął cicho śpiewać w swoim bardzo zawiłym języku. Pozostali entowie szybko poszli w jego ślady. Muzyka, która ich otuliła niosła w sobie cudowne senne ukojenie, które zaczęło ich całkowicie obezwładniać. Dłonie Legolasa coraz wolniej pracowały nad splątanymi włosami Gilmego, aż w końcu jego głowa opadła na ramię krasnoluda, gdy pogrążył się w podobnym snu odrętwieniu.

Gimli, bojąc się choćby ruszyć, aby nie obudzić elfa, przesunął się tylko odrobinkę i również zamknął oczy. Już dawno nie było mu tak dobrze. Gdyby tylko mógł, pozwoliłby aby ta słodka chwila trwała wiecznie.

 

...

 

Gimlego obudziły delikatne promienie słońca, które zdołały przecisnąć się przez korony drzew i dotrzeć do jego twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę starał się je ignorować, ale do jego uszu zaczęło dobiegać cichutkie szemranie. Nastawił uszu i ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał słodki głos Legolasa splatający się z delikatnym pomrukiem entów.

Nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie przypuszczał, że będzie cieszył go śpiew jakiegokolwiek elfa. Owszem, potem poznał panią Galadrielę, ale to, co czuł do niej nijak się miało do uczuć, które żywił do Legolasa.

Powoli otworzył oczy i zaczął szukać wzrokiem swojego przyjaciela. Odnalazł go na skraju groty, w której entowie pozwolili im spać. Zarumienił się mocno gdy odkrył, że Legolas przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.

\- Obudziłeś się – zauważył, obdarzając go ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Uhm – przyznał niemrawo krasnolud. Usiadł i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że część jego włosów jest zapleciona w ciasne równe warkoczyki. To spostrzeżenie wprawiło go tylko w jeszcze głębsze zakłopotanie. – Czy mamy jakiś plan? – zapytał.

Głupio było mu się do tego przyznać, ale zwiedzanie Fangornu wciąż stanowiło dla niego całkowitą abstrakcję. Nie miał nawet pojęcia od czego mogliby zacząć. Co ciekawego mogły kryć w sobie drzewa? Co niezwykłego kryło się w kwiatach?

A jednak jego punkt widzenia zmieniał się zupełnie, gdy tylko pomyślał, że to właśnie Legolas ma być jego przewodnikiem. Za nim przecież ruszył nawet Ścieżką Umarłych. W porównaniu z tamtą drogą, bezdroża Fangornu wydawały mu się nawet kuszące.

\- Nie jestem pewien – westchnął elf. – Najpierw chciałbym się po prostu trochę rozejrzeć, pooddychać tym samym powietrzem, co entowie, powoli poznać ich świat.

Gimli pokiwał głową. Choć ich postrzeganie świata tak bardzo się różniło, na niektóre sprawy patrzyli dokładnie w ten sam sposób. Gdy w pośpiechu przemierzali zrujnowane przez czas korytarze Morii myślał dokładnie o tym samym.

Rozejrzeć się.

Odetchnąć tym samym powietrzem, co jego przodkowie.

Poznać ich świat.

Ponownie skinął Legolasowi głową, tym razem uśmiechając się do niego szeroko, za co elf odwdzięczył mu się tym samym.

Krótkie nogi nie pozwalały mu nadążyć za elfem, który bez reszty zatopił się w świecie entów. Śmiejąc się i nucąc pod nosem biegał od drzewa do drzewa, dotykał ich kory, wtulał twarz w ciężkie od zielonych liści gałęzie.

\- Czyż nie są piękne? – pytał co chwilę z oczami roziskrzonymi zachwytem. – Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę tak cudowne drzewa poza Mroczną Puszczą i Lorien!

Gimli pokiwał głową. Nie wiedział, co powinien mu odpowiedzieć. Owszem, drzewa w Fangornie były wyjątkowo wysokie a ich korony bardzo rozłożyste, ale nie widział w nich żadnego piękna. Bał się do tego przyznać. Nie chciał, aby ta delikatna nić zrozumienia łącząca jego i Legolasa została zerwana. Dlatego wolał w milczeniu przyglądać się elfowi.

\- Kochany Gimli! – zawołał nagle Legolas. – Proszę, podejdź tutaj!

Jakby same słowa nie wystarczyły, elf podbiegł do swojego przyjaciela, chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą w stronę starego dębu.

\- Dotknij go – polecił szeptem. Swoje smukłe palce splótł z palcami krasnoluda i przyłożył jego dłoń do pnia drzewa. Całym ciałem zdawał się przywierać do pleców przyjaciela tak, że obaj mogli wsłuchać się w bicie swoich serc. – Czujesz?

Gimli jęknął w duszy. Nie czuł nic, poza słodkim zapachem Legolasa, poza jego oddechem, muskającym jego ucho, poza delikatnym ciepłem bijącym od jego skóry.

\- Przykro mi, Legolasie, ja… - zaczął nieśmiało, ale elf przerwał mu, kierując do dębu słodką pieśń:

\- A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna miriel,  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na - chaered palan - diriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Familos, le linnathon  
nef aear, si nef aearon!

Wtedy Gimli to poczuł. Delikatne i powolne pulsowanie życia pod jego dłonią. Nieśmiały ruch drzewa, które skierowało na niego swoją życzliwą uwagę. Ciepły zapach jego liści.

\- Jest takie piękne – szepnął, porażony swoim odkryciem.

To, co do tej pory było dla niego jedynie drewnem na opał, teraz stało się żyjącą istotą. Stworzeniem, które kochało śpiew, które nie pragnęło nic, poza szacunkiem.

\- Tak, mój kochany Gimli – zaśmiał się cicho Legolas i objął go jeszcze mocniej. – Jest bardzo piękne.

Gimli nigdy nie spodziewał się, że zajdzie w nim aż tak silna zmiana. W jednej chwili pojął całą miłość Legolasa do wszystkich darów, jakie ofiarowała im natura, jego zachwyt Fangornem i głębokie uczucie, które żywił do rosnących w nim drzew. Za każdym razem gdy ogarniało go zwątpienie, elf biegł mu z pomocą i delikatnie kierował jego myśli na właściwe tory.

Czas przestał mieć dla nich jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Ramię w ramię przemierzali tą pradawną puszczę, wsłuchiwali się w jej głos, zgłębiali wszelkie jej tajniki. Jeden dzień niewiele różnił się od poprzedniego ani następnego, ale nie miało to dla nich większego znaczenia.

Entowie bardzo szybko zrozumieli, że w niektórych sytuacjach nie powinni przyłączać się do tej dwójki. Dzięki temu Legolas i Gimli mieli bardzo wiele czasu tylko dla siebie.

\- Piękny zapach – westchnął cicho krasnolud, gdy jego przyjaciel wpiął kolejny polny kwiat w jeden z warkoczyków na jego brodzie.

\- To dzikie róże – odparł ze śmiechem elf.

Siedzieli na wielkim głazie i moczyli nogi w strumieniu. Woda przyjemnie chłodziła, niosąc ulgę od natarczywych promieni letniego słońca.

\- A te? – zapytał Gimli, wskazując palcem na wianek, który wieńczył jasną głowę elfa.

\- Niebieskie to chabry, a białe ze złotym środkiem to rumianek. Nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak bardzo będzie cię to interesować.

\- Ja również się tego nie spodziewałem – przyznał krasnolud. – Ale one są naprawdę piękne. Chciałbym wyrzeźbić je w marmurze albo przyozdobić nimi złotą biżuterię… - przerwał zakłopotany. Bez względu na to, jakie dzieło chciał stworzyć, zawsze to Legolas był dla niego inspiracją. Gdyby miał stworzyć rzeźbę, to właśnie on byłby dla niej wzorem. Gdyby tworzył koronę, spoczęłaby na jego skroniach.

Gdzie miał szukać inspiracji wiedząc, że kiedyś w końcu się rozstaną?

\- Przyjacielu? – zapytał nieśmiało elf, zapewne doskonale rozpoznając przyczynę smutku Gimlego. – Wiedz, że z chęcią zobaczę wszystkie twoje dzieła – dodał po chwili, posyłając mu krzepiący uśmiech.

Zobaczyć wszystkie jego dzieła? Ale to przecież oznaczałoby, że zostanie w Śródziemiu wystarczająco długo, aby mogły powstać! Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją i również się uśmiechnął.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

 

...

 

Gimli nie spodziewał się, że bogactwo Fangornu ma również jemu coś do zaoferowania. Owszem, zamieszkujące go rośliny okazały się doprawdy piękne i fascynujące, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że chciałby poświęcić im całą swoją uwagę przez resztę życia. Dlatego ucieszył się niezmiernie, gdy zwiedzając ich grotę znalazł wyjątkowo obiecującą skałę.

Intuicja go nie zawiodła, aczkolwiek swoje musiał przecierpieć, nim w końcu osiągnął sukces.

Żałował przede wszystkim, że Drzewiec zabrał mu jego toporek. W prawdzie to również nie byłoby doskonałe narzędzie, ale i tak zastąpiłoby mu kilof znacznie lepiej niż sporych rozmiarów kamień, którym musiał się obyć.

Miarowe uderzenia kamienia o kamień działały na niego kojąco. Oddając się pracy mógł zarazem dać upust kotłującym się w nim emocjom jak i zapomnieć o nękających go troskach.

Stuk. Stuk. Łup.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy kilka skrzących się fioletem kamyków spadło mu pod nogi. Znów poczuł się spełniony.

Skończył dopiero gdy purpurowe promienie zachodzącego słońca musnęły jego plecy. Otarł wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło i zaśmiał się z satysfakcją.

\- Cały dzień ciężko pracowałeś. Powinieneś coś zjeść.

Krasnolud podskoczył ze zdziwienia. Nie zauważył nawet, że miał towarzystwo. A jakby tego było mało, w głosie Legolasa pobrzmiewała tak głęboka troska, że aż zrobiło mu się głupio.

\- Przepraszam – bąknął. – Nie mogłem się od tego oderwać.

\- Rozumiem – westchnął elf i podszedł do niego z koszem pełnym owoców i orzechów. – Udało ci się znaleźć coś ciekawego?

\- Zamknij oczy i podaj mi dłoń – zażądał Gimli, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Legolas posłusznie wykonał polecenie, odkładając uprzednio na bok kosz z jedzeniem.

Szybko zebrał z ziemi co większe kamyki i wysypał je na otwartą dłoń elfa.

\- Już możesz patrzeć.

Jego przyjaciel powoli uchylił powieki i aż westchnął z zachwytu.

\- To ametysty! – zaśmiał się.

\- Tak i to wyjątkowo piękne – przyznał Gimli. – Jak wrócę do domu to oprawię je w srebro.

\- Pani Galadriela wyglądałaby w nich pięknie.

„Ty również" westchnął w myślach krasnolud, nie zdobył się jednak na odwagę, by powiedzieć to na głos.

 

...

 

Gimli z roztargnieniem wpatrywał się w migoczące odwłoki świetlików. Te dwa miesiące minęły mu przerażająco szybko. Nim się spostrzegł, wyznaczyli dzień, w którym mieli opuścić Fangorn. A jemu przecież nawet zaczęło się podobać wśród tych starych mówiących drzew! Gdyby to zależało tylko od niego, mogliby tam zostać przez całą wieczność…

Nie przeszkadzało mu bycie zależnym od Legolasa, ale w tej jednej kwestii chciał mieć decydujące zdanie.

\- Czy coś cię trapi, przyjacielu? – zapytał ciepło Żwawiec, siadając przy nim.

Krasnolud westchnął głęboko, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa swoje uczucia. Nie potrafił mówić na głos o tym, co czuł do Legolasa i wiedział doskonale, że może minąć jeszcze wiele lat nim w końcu stanie w prawdzie.

Było natomiast coś, do czego mógł się przyznać, nie bojąc się o konsekwencje.

\- Chciałbym jeszcze kiedyś wrócić do Fangornu – wyznał.

Żwawiec zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Co za nietypowe słowa, jak na krasnoluda!

\- Owszem, hmmm… Ale wiedz, że je hmm... doceniamy – przyznał Drzewiec i obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Po prostu Gimli nie jest zwykłym krasnoludem – zauważył Legolas z dziwnie zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Tak samo jak ty nie jesteś zwykłym księciem elfów – odparował Gimli.

O czym myślał elf? Dlaczego jego oblicze było tak chmurne? Czyżby on również wolał na wieki pozostać razem z nim w Fangornie?

 

...

 

Z bólem serca opuszczali Fangorn. Obaj czuli jednak, że wzywa ich zew dalszych przygód i nowych cudownych doznań, dlatego podziękowali Drzewcowi i ruszyli w dalszą drogę.

Gimli cieszył się przede wszystkim z odzyskania swojego toporka. Co chwilę sięgał dłonią do swojego boku i czule gładził jego trzonek, zupełnie jakby witał się z dawno niewidzianym przyjacielem. Legolas obserwował go kątem oka, wyraźnie rozbawiony, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. On również ciężko zniósł rozłąkę ze swoim łukiem.

\- Gdzie teraz? – zapytał Gimli nieśmiało. Bał się odpowiedzi, którą mógł usłyszeć, a zarazem doskonale wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Najpierw pokonamy Wrota Rohanu – oznajmił elf zamyślonym głosem, wskazując dłonią piętrzące się przed nimi szczyty. – Potem odbijemy na południe i pokonamy góry Ered Nimrais i pojedziemy wzdłuż rzeki Lefnui, aż do Zatoki Belfalas.

Krasnolud zagwizdał z wrażenia.

\- To będzie jakieś pięćset mil!

\- Tak, czeka nas bardzo długa podróż – przyznał Legolas, uśmiechając się do niego. W jasnych oczach elfa czaił się dziwny smutek, który kazał Gimlemu jeszcze raz przemyśleć jego słowa.

Zatoka Belfalas! Czyżby zew morza był aż tak silny? Jęknął w duchu, ale nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu pogłębiać smutku przyjaciela swoim zachowaniem. Dlatego przywołał na twarz swój najbardziej spokojny i pogodny uśmiech i przyrzekł sobie, że zachowa go aż do końca ich podróży.

 

...

 

Nie tylko fakt, że odzyskali broń ucieszył ich po opuszczeniu Fangornu. Okazało się, że obaj byli już stęsknieni za smakiem pieczonego mięsa, dlatego chętnie folgowali sobie w tej przyjemności.

Przycupnęli za głazem nieopodal Adorny, która jakieś pięćdziesiąt mil dalej wpadała do Iseny. W niewielkim rozlewisku tworzonym przez rzekę pływało stadko tłustych dorodnych kaczek. Gilmemu aż ślinka pociekła na myśl o kaczce zapiekanej z warzywami.

\- Jak myślisz – zaczął Legolas z chytrym uśmiechem na ustach – ile uda mi się ustrzelić?

Krasnolud spojrzał krytycznie na kaczki. Wyglądały na naprawdę ciężkie i leniwe, a Legolas potrafił bardzo dobrze strzelać.

\- Może trzy? – zaproponował, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Przekonajmy się.

Cięciwa jęknęła po raz pierwszy nim nawet Gilmli zdołał się na to przygotować. Jedna z kaczek zachwiała się lekko i położyła płasko na wodzie, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. W jej ślady poszła kolejna, ta jednak zdołała kwaknąć skrzekliwie i ostrzec pozostałe, które szybko zerwały się do lotu. Nie zdążyły dobrze oderwać się od tafli wody, gdy strzała Legolasa dosięgnęła kolejnej z nich. Czwartą zestrzelił już w pełnym locie, a nim zdołał wycelować do piątej, Gimli powstrzymał go, chwytając dłonią za łuk.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, wygrałeś, wystarczy! Więcej przecież i tak nie zjemy – prychnął, zupełnie jakby elf go czymś uraził.

Legolas spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. No tak, te przepychanki mocno już weszły im w krew. A jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że to właśnie Gimli powstrzymał go przez zadawaniem bezsensownej śmierci, choć przecież powinno być na odwrót.

Nie rozmawiali o tym ani przy oskubywaniu kaczek z pierza, ani przy przyrządzaniu potrawki z ich tłustego mięsa, ani nawet przy spożywaniu tego posiłku, godnego samego króla Gondoru (albo kilku wybrednych hobbitów). Dopiero gdy niebo zasnuło się całunem nocy, przerwali dzielącą ich ciszę.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś znów zmierzyć się z tobą w walce, przyjacielu – westchnął smętnie Gimli.

\- Ja również miałem na to ochotę – przyznał nieśmiało Legolas i oparł się lekko ramieniem o bark krasnoluda. – Moglibyśmy napaść na jakąś siedzibę orków, albo…

\- Tak – przerwał mu szybko Gimli, głosem zdławionym ze wzruszenia. – Tak.

Elf zaśmiał się, widząc jego zakłopotanie. Nie naciskał już, lecz zaczął nucić:

\- O môr henion i dhű:

Ely siriar, ęl síla.

Ai! Aníron Undomiel.

Ai! Aníron Undomiel.

Tiro! Ęl eria e môr

I 'lir en ęl luitha 'uren.

Ai! Aníron Edhelharn.

Alae! Ir el od Elin!

I ´lir ulin el luitha guren.

Ai! Aníron Undomiel

I lacha en naur e-chun

Sila, eria, bronia.

Ai! Aníron Edhelharn.

Gimli nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy zasnął, wtulony objęcia swojego przyjaciela.

 

...

 

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogli uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Musieli jednak spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy – stanęli właśnie przed nieprawdopodobną okazją, aby przyjąć rzucane sobie nawzajem wyzwania. Trop, na który trafili, okazał się znacznie świeższy niż obaj przypuszczali. Przeczucie dobrze im podpowiadało, a oni słusznie zrobili, że poszli za jego ciepłym kuszącym głosem.

\- Na wszystkie skarby Morii! – sapnął Gimli z wrażenia. – To przecież cały oddział orków!

Tkwili ukryci pomiędzy gęstymi zaroślami i uważnie śledzili pokraczne postacie, najwyraźniej zamierzające właśnie rozbić obóz.

Widok orków po upadku Saurona był czymś doprawdy niezwykłym. A do tego jeszcze byli to orkowie, którzy ewidentnie nie mieli gdzie się podziać. W końcu gdyby mieli jakiś wyznaczony cel, nie marnowaliby nocy na postój.

\- Me serce jest rozdarte, przyjacielu – jęknął cicho Legolas, prosto na ucho Gimlego, na co ten zadrżał lekko.

\- Dlaczegóż to? – zapytał, ledwie ukrywając drżenie głosu.

\- Wojna się skończyła, nie mamy zatem powodu, aby z nimi walczyć – wyznał szczerze elf. – Z drugiej strony mego ludu i orków nigdy nie łączyła przyjaźń. Więcej nawet; jeszcze przed pojawieniem się Saurona toczyliśmy ze sobą krwawe wojny. Ale nie mogę przecież zapomnieć, że mam ciebie u mego boku, a przecież elfy i krasnoludowie również nigdy nie darzyli się przyjaźnią.

Gimli odchrząknął, mile połechtany takim wyznaniem, ale szybko spoważniał. On sam nie przejmował się takimi wątpliwościami, dlatego zamierzał rozwiać te, które zaprzątały głowę jego przyjaciela.

\- Owszem, nasze ludy bardzo wiele dzieli i wiele stoczyliśmy wojen. A jednak wiele też nas łączy.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął z kieszeni delikatny wiklinowy pierścień. Nie była to specjalnie misterna robota, widać również było po niej brak jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia. Nic dziwnego, w końcu grube palce Gimlego były bardziej przyzwyczajone do pracy z roztopionym złotem niż z delikatną, usychającą rośliną.

Zarumienił się mocno, gdy Legolas roześmiał się na widok tego prezentu. Krasnolud bał się już, że jego przyjaciel odrzuci ten skromny podarek, ale ku jego zdziwieniu, zrobił coś zupełnie innego. Wyciągnął z kieszeni maleńki ametyst i wplótł go pomiędzy wiklinowe zwoje, po czym bardzo ostrożnie nałożył go na swój smukły palec.

\- Żaden ork nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś równie pięknego – westchnął z zachwytem. – Dziękuję, kochany Gimli.

Gimli chrząknął, po czym uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

\- Ojciec zawsze mi mówił, że dobro poznaje się po jego dziełach. Pomyślałem po prostu, że w przeciwieństwie do elfów i krasnoludów żaden ork nie byłby w stanie stworzyć niczego pięknego.

\- Zatem twój ojciec był nie tylko dzielnym, ale i bardzo mądrym krasnoludem. Cieszę się, że mi o tym przypomniałeś.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Gimli nie potrafił rozszyfrować jego słów. Potem jednak ich sens uderzył w niego z siłą wodospadu.

\- Znałeś mojego ojca? O tym ci przypomniałem? Hm, jak w ogóle mogłeś o czymś takim zapomnieć?

Legolas zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Nie znałem go tak dobrze, jak chciałbym go poznać teraz. Przypomniałeś mi, że tak samo jak on walczyłem z orkami pod Ereborem.

Krasnolud aż otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Wiedział doskonale, że Legolas był od niego dużo starszy i że pamiętał bitwy, które dla Gimlego należały już do spowitych mgłą legend. Nigdy jednak nie pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel osobiście uczestniczył w bitwie o Erebor razem z Thorinem Dębową Tarczą i Bardem z Miasta na Rzece…

W jednej chwili elf urósł w jego oczach do rozmiarów postaci z opowieści o dawnych czasach, które matka opowiadała mu przed snem.

Czy mogło ich dzielić jeszcze więcej?

Legolas musiał błędnie zrozumieć mgłę, która zasnuła spojrzenie krasnoluda. Zaśmiał się radośnie, chwycił go za ramiona i potrząsnął nim lekko.

\- Nie martw się, kochany Gimli! – zawołał. – Przecież ty również brałeś udział w wielu bitwach, o których bardowie już śpiewają pochwalne pieśni!

\- Hmm… - bąknął niemrawo krasnolud. Najchętniej pozostałby teraz sam ze swoimi wątpliwościami, ale nie było siły, która mogłaby go zmusić do odesłania Legolasa. Tym bardziej, że ponownie stanęli przed możliwością rywalizacji w przedniej rozrywce, jaką było zabijanie plugawych orków. – Moglibyśmy wziąć udział w jeszcze jednej – zaproponował nieśmiało z chytrym uśmieszkiem rozciągającym się na jego ustach.

Tym razem elf zrozumiał go bezbłędnie. Ochoczo pokiwał głową i z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku sięgnął po swój łuk.

\- Znów urządzimy sobie zawody?

\- Co to za zawody, jeśli wiem, że nie zdążę nawet dobiec do jakiegokolwiek orka, zanim ten padnie od tych twoich strzał? – zapytał, markotniejąc raptownie. Widząc, co jego przyjaciel był w stanie zrobić w kilka sekund ze stadem kaczek, zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że elf nigdy nie traktował ich zawodów specjalnie poważnie. – Co innego, gdybyś używał tylko miecza…

\- To przecież nie moja wina, że masz takie krótkie nóżki! – zaoponował Legolas, urażony tą prośbą. – Może mam jeszcze walczyć na kolanach, abym nie mógł ciąć wrogów powyżej pasa? – Kochał swój łuk taką samą miłością, jaką Gimli darzył swój toporek, dlatego krasnolud był w stanie zrozumieć jego irytację.

Mimo to nie zamierzał ukrywać zniesmaczenia, jakie budziła w nim przewaga przyjaciela, którą dawał mu łuk. Dlatego, bez cienia skruchy, skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał elfowi prosto w oczy. Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej gotów był obrócić wszystko w niewinny żart, ale honor nie pozwalał mu zignorować faktu, że Legolas właśnie zakpił z jego niskiego wzrostu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się gniewnymi spojrzeniami. Żaden nie zamierzał ustąpić. Orkowie uporali się już najwyraźniej z rozbijaniem obozu i rozpalaniem ogniska, bo zaczęli śpiewać na całe gardła jakieś okropne piosenki, których słów nie sposób było rozpoznać. To bynajmniej nie pomogło ani Gimlemu ani Legolasowi, aby zdobyć się na przeprosiny.

Nie mogli jednak ukrywać sami przed sobą, że to narastające napięcie źle na nich wpływa. Któreś z nich musiało przerwać tę okropną ciszę. Któreś musiało w końcu przełknąć zranioną dumę i ocalić narażoną na szwank przyjaźń.

Gimli nie potrafił długo patrzeć w piękną twarz elfa, wykrzywioną okropnie przez ledwie tłumiony gniew. Wziął głęboki wdech i już miał się odezwać, został jednak uprzedzony przez Legolasa, który przekrzywił lekko głowę i zaproponował ugodowym tonem:

\- Zacznę strzelać dopiero jak będziesz blisko nich.

\- I tylko do tych, którzy będą poza moim zasięgiem – dodał Gimli, po czym spłonął rumieńcem gdy brwi elfa powędrowały ku górze, zupełnie jakby siłą zamierzał powstrzymać się przed kolejnym uszczypliwym komentarzem. Takowy byłby zupełnie zbędny. Gimli doskonale wiedział, że nie tylko nogi, ale i ręce ma krótkie w porównaniu ze smukłym ciałem Legolasa. A przecież i tak był bardzo wysoki. Jak na krasnoluda.

\- Umowa stoi – zgodził się elf.

Gimli spojrzał na wyciągniętą w jego stronę delikatną dłoń przyozdobioną wiklinowym pierścieniem z ametystem. Zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym bardzo ostrożnie zamknął ją w uścisku swoich krótkich grubych paluchów. Sam dotyk jego alabastrowej skóry wprawiał go w euforię. Nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie choćby słowa, dlatego swoją odpowiedź musiał ograniczyć do skwapliwego kiwnięcia głową.

 

...

 

Ghorbagh z nienawiścią spojrzał na bandę idiotów, która jeszcze niedawno była częścią jednego z wielkich oddziałów, prowadzonych na wojnę przez Mrocznych Jeźdźców. Została ich tylko garstka, a większość z nich stanowili zwykli dezerterzy. Dezerterzy, którzy śmieli podważać jego rozkazy. Przecież kiedyś był jednym z dowódców armii samego Saurona!

Fakt, że sam również zdezerterował, absolutnie niczego nie zmieniał.

Zaklął pod nosem. Trzeba było wojny z prawdziwego zdarzenia, aby zgromadzić tyle plemion orków pod jednym sztandarem. I dostali tę wojnę. Wspięli się na sam szczyt swoich możliwości. Jakim cudem mogli przegrać?

Jego rozmyślania przerwał krasnoludzki okrzyk bojowy. Nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedyś go usłyszy, bo od bitwy pod Ereborem starał się trzymać z daleka nie tylko od krasnoludów, ale i od elfów. Od niektórych ludzi też.

\- Do broni, ścierwojady! – ryknął dziarsko, sięgając po długie noże, którymi uwielbiał walczyć.

Orkom nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Może i uciekli przed wojną, ale walkę mieli przecież we krwi. Wyjąc z radości rzucili się w kierunku atakującego krasnoluda.

Miny im zrzedły dopiero, gdy okazało się, że przeciwnik jest zupełnie sam.

\- Ty żałosny śmieciu! Nie odejdziesz stąd żywy! – krzyknął Ghorbagh w obrzydliwej parodii wspólnej mowy.

Dostrzegł błysk wyszczerzonych zębów pomiędzy splecioną w grube warkocze rudą brodą. Dlaczego ten kurdupel spod góry nawet się nie zawahał? Dlaczego zamiast uciec, przerażony ich liczebną przewagą, zamachnął się swoim toporem i rzucił na najbliższego orka…

… dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym delikatna elfia strzała wbiła się głęboko w czaszkę Ghorbagha, dokładnie pomiędzy jego zapadniętymi oczami.

 

...

 

Gimli kątem oka widział, jak złota strzała Legolasa zagłębia się w czaszkę wielkiego orka, który próbował wykrzykiwać coś bardzo zniekształconą wspólną mową. Musiał być przywódcą tej małej grupy, bo gdy tylko jego drgające ciało padło na ziemię, trzy potwory zatrzymały się w pół kroku, a potem wycofały z szeregu i pobiegły z powrotem do obozu.

Jeden z nich upadł z przestrzeloną na wylot łydką. Krasnolud zaśmiał się złośliwie. Najwyraźniej nawet dobroduszne elfy nie lubiły dezerterów.

Ostrze jego toporka wbiło się w odsłonięty bok najbliższego orka, po czym cofnęło się z głośnym mlaśnięciem, by odbić w przeciwną stronę, prosto w zgięcie kolana następnego wroga. Mały wojownik lawirował pomiędzy przeciwnikami, siejąc wśród nich ból i śmierć. Nie był w stanie sięgnąć bronią powyżej ich ramion, a mimo to nie mieli szans, aby go powstrzymać. Może właśnie niski wzrost dawał mu przewagę, której nie miałby, gdyby był wyższy? Orkowie zdawali się zupełnie lekceważyć jego zdolności tylko dlatego, że sięgał im tylko trochę powyżej pasa.

\- Nie zmieścimy się wszyscy przy tym knypku! – ryknął ze śmiechem ork, którego cała prawa strona twarzy wyglądała jakby ktoś postanowił posiekać ją na plasterki, ale nie znalazł noża dość ostrego, by przebić się przez czaszkę. – Za mną! Trzeba się pozbyć tego cholernego łucznika!

Gimli zaśmiał się w duchu. Nie było szans, aby ta banda nieudaczników mogła choćby tknąć palcem Legolasa. Owszem, to czyniło sytuację krasnoluda trochę trudniejszą, bo elf musiał zająć się swoimi własnymi przeciwnikami i nie mógł osłaniać przyjaciela. Ale z drugiej strony – dopiero teraz bitwa miała stać się naprawdę emocjonująca.

Usłyszał za swoimi plecami głośny śmiech Legolasa, a po chwili okrzyk:

\- Pięciu!

\- U mnie szósty! – odkrzyknął radośnie krasnolud, dobijając kolejnego przeciwnika.

 

...

 

Samo zabicie orków to jeszcze nie wszystko. Ta mała potyczka sprawiła im ogromną przyjemność, a jednocześnie postawiła w obliczu niezbyt przyjemnego i trudnego zadania. Dwadzieścia trzy rozczłonkowane potwory musieli najpierw przeszukać, a potem zebrać na jedną stertę i podpalić. Woleliby w prawdzie po prostu ich zakopać, ale ziemia w tym miejscu była wyjątkowo mocno ubita, nie posiadali również odpowiednich ku temu narzędzi.

\- Co innego niby mamy zrobić? – sarknął Gimli, słysząc jak Legolas po raz kolejny pojękuje z niezadowolenia. – Przecież ich tak nie zostawimy!

\- Powinniśmy przynajmniej spróbować ich zakopać – pożalił się elf. Myśl, że niebo już niedługo miało zasnuć się gęstym, śmierdzącym dymem najwyraźniej bardzo psuła mu humor.

\- Jeśli jesteś gotów obozować tu przez tydzień, bo tyle pewnie zajęłoby nam wykopanie odpowiedniej dziury, to droga wolna – prychnął krasnolud, nie dodając jednak, że nie miałby zupełnie nic przeciwko, aby właśnie to zrobić. Jeśli tylko Legolas nie skarżyłby się na smród rozkładających się orków, to mógłby z nim tu siedzieć i miesiąc. – Obawiam się jednak, że wtedy narzekałbyś znów, że ich ścierwa zatrują ziemię.

Książę Mrocznej Puszczy wyprostował się gwałtownie i zmierzył Gimlego wściekłym spojrzeniem. Właśnie otwierał usta, aby poczęstować go jakąś ciętą ripostą, gdy sceptyczne prychnięcie krasnoluda ściągnęło go z powrotem na ziemię. Wiedział doskonale, że przyjaciel miał rację i właśnie tak by było. Mimo to poczuł się w obowiązku, aby ratować swoją urażoną dumę, dlatego oznajmił z pełnym wyższości uśmiechem:

\- To bardzo możliwe, mój mały przyjacielu. Jednak jako zwycięzca tego starcia, to ja powinienem móc zadecydować, jaki los spotka ciała naszych wrogów.

Całe naręcze gałązek upadło na ziemię, gdy Gimli, z ustami otwartymi w niemym zdumieniu, wpatrywał się w Legolasa. Zupełnie nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Czy elf na pewno mówił o bitwie, w której właśnie wzięli udział? Może jednak chodziło mu o jedną z poprzednich?

\- Ty? Zwycięzcą? – wydyszał, po czym nie wytrzymał i parsknął głośnym śmiechem. – Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!

\- To ja zabiłem ostatniego orka, co daje w sumie dwunastu dla mnie – odparł elf, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc rozbawienia przyjaciela.

\- Och, masz na myśli tego, który stracił przytomność po tym, jak odciąłem mu obie nogi? – zapytał Gimli. – Jak to dobrze, że go dobiłeś! Przecież w każdej chwili mógł się ocknąć i zupełnie zmienić wynik tego starcia!

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że zabiłem więcej orków niż ty – odparował Legolas.

\- Tak! Tylko dlatego, że wpakowałeś strzałę w tego, którego ja pokonałem! – odwarknął krasnolud, czując, jak krew zaczyna w nim buzować.

Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się gniewnymi spojrzeniami, aż w końcu elf westchnął i zaproponował niechętnie:

\- Zatem co powiesz na remis?

\- Nigdy! – ryknął Gimli i rzucił się na niego z prędkością, o jaką nikt zapewne nie podejrzewałby kogoś tak przysadzistego.

Skoczył na osłupiałego z przerażenia Legolasa i powalił go na ziemię. Pierwotnie naprawdę zamierzał go uderzyć, ale zatrzymał w pół drogi zaciśniętą pięść. Tuż pod sobą miał cudownie piękną twarz elfa… Okaleczenie jej, czy nawet świadomość, że mogłyby pokryć ją jakiekolwiek blizny, zabolała go bardziej niż się spodziewał.

Wtedy Legolas zupełnie nagle parsknął śmiechem.

\- Łaskoczesz mnie brodą, głuptasie! – zawołał.

Speszony Gimli zamierzał z niego jak najszybciej zejść, gdy poczuł pod swoją tuniką zwinne smukłe palce, z przerażającą precyzją wynajdujące wszystkie jego słabe punkty. Krasnolud nie potrafił długo się powstrzymywać. Roześmiał się głośno i sięgnął pod tunikę Legolasa, nie chcąc pozostać mu dłużnym.

Tarzali się po ziemi, podszczypywali, przepychali, odpychali i przyciągali z powrotem aż do momentu, w którym z zaróżowionych ust elfa wymknął się cichy jęk, nie mający absolutnie nic wspólnego ze zmęczeniem.

Gimli zamilkł gwałtownie, nie mając pojęcia, jak powinien zareagować. Pod gęstą brodą jego twarz pokryła się rumieńcem. Legolas był równie zakłopotany, bo zastygł w bezruchu, zupełnie jakby czekał na reakcję przyjaciela.

Reakcję? A niby jak Gimli jego zdaniem miał zareagować? Oczywiście, chciał pogłaskać go po policzku, przyciągnąć do siebie, pocałować mocno, a potem…

Spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony własnymi myślami. Wiedział, że właśnie zmarnował szansę, którą podarował mu los i nigdy więcej może już żadnej nie dostać. Nie potrafił jednak zaryzykować ich przyjaźni, która znaczyła dla niego więcej niż milion takich szans.

\- Remis? – zaproponował ponownie elf, dziwnie przytłumionym głosem.

\- Remis – zgodził się szybko Gimli, zaciskając mocno powieki, aby łzy porażki nie pociekły mu po policzkach.

 

...

 

Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, gdy pomiędzy drzewami zaczęły migotać błyski światła igrającego z taflą wody. Tuż przed sobą mieli Zatokę Belfalas – cel podróży.

Gimli omal nie krzyknął z przerażenia, gdy Legolas nagle popędził konia w kierunku otwartej wody. Chciał zawołać, powiedzieć coś, zrobić cokolwiek, aby powstrzymać elfa przed dotarciem do brzegu, ale nie potrafił. Przywarł więc mocniej do jego pleców, przeklinając się w duchu za kolejną porażkę.

Koń wbiegł na piaszczystą plażę, rozganiając skrzeczące głośno mewy. Legolas ściągnął wodze i czym prędzej wyskoczył z siodła, aby móc podejść jak najbliżej wody. Przedziwna siła ciągnęła go dalej, chociaż buty miał już mokre od morskiej piany. Zdjął je szybko, odrzucił za siebie i podwinął mocno nogawki, po czym ostrożnie, krok za krokiem, zaczął zagłębiać się w roziskrzoną promieniami słońca taflę.

Gimli również zszedł z konia, ale został z tyłu. Przez chwilę chciał iść za Legolasem, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Wiedział, że to zew, przed którym ostrzegła go pani Galadriela. Nigdy nie zamierzał wątpić w ani jedno jej słowo, dlatego szybko zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie zatrzymać Legolasa.

Zatem to miał być koniec ich wspólnych przygód? I nigdy nie dostanie już szansy, aby go dotknąć? Aby zbliżyć się do niego na tyle, by móc wdychać jego słodki zapach? Już nigdy nie usłyszy jego cudownego śmiechu?

Łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, a krzyk ugrzązł w gardle. Nie wolno mu było zniszczyć tej chwili. Wiedział już, że dla elfów pewne chwile mają charakter duchowy i bardzo osobisty. Rozumiał również, iż Legolasa chwile te nawiedzały za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na wodę i słyszał płacz mew.

Gimli już teraz poczuł się samotny. Nie chciał jednak zakłócać spokoju Legolasa, ani tym bardziej wymuszać na nim w jakikolwiek sposób zmiany zdania.

Nie chciał również płakać, ale to akurat było silniejsze od niego. Bezsilny, opadł na kolana i pozwolił łzom spływać w jego gęstą brodę, zaplecioną w warkoczyki. Ta myśl uświadomiła mu, że Legolas już nigdy nie będzie zaplatał mu brody.

Czy uda mu się znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto mógłby go w tym zastąpić? Nie, nigdy. Broda dla każdego krasnoluda była wielkim skarbem. Jej zaplatanie stanowiło najważniejszą część zaślubin.

Ale o tym Legolas nie mógł przecież wiedzieć. Gdyby wiedział, zapewne nie upierałby się, aby Gilmli pozwalał mu na to co wieczór.

Trudno. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Już więcej tego nie zrobi.

Głośny szloch wyrwał się z gardła Gimlego. Ręce mu się trzęsły, a oczy zaszły mgłą, przez co nie mógł nawet przyjrzeć się uważnie smukłej sylwetce elfa, teraz tak strasznie dalekiej. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wyrzucał sobie, że nie potrafił nawet wstać i odejść, zanim nieuniknione pożegnanie złamie mu serce.

Nawet dotyk chłodnych dłoni elfa nie był w stanie przywołać Gimlego do porządku. Spojrzał niewidzącym wzrokiem na Legolasa i załkał jeszcze głośniej.

\- Och, mój mały, głupiutki, kochany Gimli – zaśmiał się elf. – Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię opuszczę? Przecież miałeś mi pokazać Erebor!

Krasnolud smarknął głośno i w końcu udało mu się zdobyć na pytanie, które kołatało się w jego głowie już od wielu tygodni:

\- A co potem?

Legolas spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał.

\- Co zrobisz potem? Gdy już zobaczysz Erebor? – wyjaśnił Gimli. Łzy przestały płynąć z jego oczu, ale policzki wciąż miał mokre.

\- Potem zabiorę cię do Mrocznej Puszczy – odparł elf. Ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz, gdy smukłym palcem powiódł po wilgotnej smudze na twarzy krasnoluda. – Wspominałeś również, że chciałbyś kiedyś wrócić do Lorien, spróbować odbić Morię, udoskonalić trochę fortyfikacje Gondoru i posadzić tam nasiona drzew, które rosną tylko w Mroczej Puszczy, a potem mógłbyś…

Gimli nie pozwolił mu mówić dalej. Jeszcze jedno słowo i mógłby się znów rozpłakać, a tego akurat wolał za wszelką cenę uniknąć. Uniósł się więc szybko na kolanach, jednocześnie ciągnąc ku sobie Legolasa. Ich usta spotkały się w pół drogi i powitały z utęsknieniem.

Delikatny dotyk warg elfa podziałał na niego silniej, niż przypuszczał. W duchu śmiał się głośno – jego lud tak często żartował z delikatnych i chłodnych przyjaciół drzew. Szkoda, że nikt nigdy nie spróbował skosztować tego płomienia, który tlił się w ich sercach. Doprawdy, gorętszy był on od tych, które w latach świetności Ereboru płonęły w jego kuźniach!

Krasnolud obawiał się, że elf może go odtrącić, dlatego, choć ręce aż go świerzbiły, nie objął go mocno ani nie zanurzył palców w złocistych włosach. Trwał tak po prostu, smakując jego usta, zawieszony na połach zielonej zbroi.

Nie spodziewał się zupełnie entuzjazmu, z jakim Legolas odpowie na pocałunek. Książę przez dłuższą chwilę otrząsał się z zaskoczenia, w jakie wprawiła go nagła inicjatywa przyjaciela. Gdy tylko dotarło do niego, że to nie sen, opadł na kolana i całym ciałem przylgnął do Gimlego.

Odsunęli się od siebie tylko na kilka uderzeń serca, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza i samym spojrzeniem przekazać to wszystko, czego nigdy nie zdołaliby ubrać w słowa.

Gimli zupełnie zapomniał wspólnej mowy. Pamiętał jedynie określenia, których jego bracia używali do opisywania wyjątkowo pięknych kryształów, kunsztownych ozdób i wspaniałych mieczy. Żadne z nich nie nadawało się dla uszu elfa, choć ich znaczenie z pewnością uznałby za najwspanialsze wyznanie miłości.

Jednocześnie z wielkich oczu Legolasa czytał długą historię nieśmiałego uczucia, którym zaczął darzyć Gimlego. Setki lat poświęcone na utwierdzaniu się w nienawiści do krasnoludów, pogarda dla innych ras, podsycana jego królewskim pochodzeniem, powstałe po Bitwie Pięciu Armii drobne rysy na zwierciadle jego dumy, rozpacz po utracie kogoś bardzo bliskiego, strach przed odrzuceniem…

\- A potem mógłbym…? – Gimli zawiesił nieśmiało głos.

\- Potem mógłbyś towarzyszyć mi w podróży na zachód.

Po tych słowach świat dookoła nich zwyczajnie przestał istnieć. Zdające się nie mieć końca słodkie pocałunki przełamały klątwę nieubłaganego przeznaczenia. Cienie rzucane przez mewy zataczające nad nimi koła nie zwiastował już rozstania, a jedynie kolejną wspólną podróż.

 

 

 

EPILOG

 

Bramy Ereboru mieli już w zasięgu wzroku, nie mogli jednak wyprzedzić całej kolumny złożonej z przedstawicieli wszelkich ras, czekających na wpuszczenie do serca Samotnej Góry. Cóż, Gimli mógłby wprawdzie domagać się specjalnych przywilejów, które należały mu się jako synowi Gloina z drużyny Thorina Dębowej Tarczy, ale to przyspieszyłoby jedynie spotkanie z ojcem.

Mocno zakłopotany, zaczął się wiercić w siodle. Już i tak przyciągali ciekawskie spojrzenia innych podróżników. Nic dziwnego – elf i krasnolud podróżujący na jednym koniu? Taki widok doprawdy rzadko się zdarzał, a już na pewno nie w ciągu ostatnich kilku stuleci.

Z przerażeniem poczuł, jak Legolas pochyla się nad nim i szepcze mu prosto na ucho:

\- Czy to zawsze tyle trwa? Nawet mój ojciec nie każe swoim gościom tak długo czekać pod bramą.

\- Tak – prychnął Gimli, zdenerwowany rodzącym się w nim nagle ciepłem. – Wielki Thranduil od razu zaprasza gości do swojego więzienia.

\- To nie zmienia faktu, że nie muszą czekać poza murami – zaoponował szybko elf. – A niektórych nawet wypuszcza.

\- Naprawdę? – zakpił krasnolud. Wiedział, że nie powinien wyżywać się na przyjacielu, ale nie potrafił inaczej zapanować nad ogarniającą go frustracją. – Żywych?

\- Tak. Spuszcza ich do rzeki w beczkach po winie.

Gimli może nawet by się zaśmiał, gdyby nie oschły ton Legolasa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że bardzo go uraził. I to nie tylko teraz, ale już dużo wcześniej, gdy zabronił mu zaplatać swoją brodę. Nie mógł się zdobyć, aby powiedzieć elfowi co tak naprawdę oznacza pozornie niewinna czynność, która do tej pory umilała im obu długie wieczory.

Zaczął się bać. Naprawdę zaczął się bać. Bać tego, co Legolas zrobi, gdy dowie się, że byli zaręczeni już od pierwszej nocy w Fangornie. Bać reakcji swojego ojca na fakt, iż pozwolił jakiemuś elfowi zaplatać swoją brodę. Bać perspektywy spotkania z Thranduilem.

To, co jeszcze niedawno nad Zatoką Belfalas wydawało się takie proste, teraz było rozrastającym się koszmarem, z którego wybudził go czyjś radosny krzyk:

\- Czy mnie oczy nie mylą? Toż to Gimli! Stary, kochany Gimli! Hej! – wołał radośnie krasnolud, pędząc w ich stronę na srokatym kucu. – A co ty robisz na tym wielkim koniu? Aż żem cię nie poznał!

\- Gorri! Przyjacielu! – odkrzyknął mu Gimli, mina mu jednak zrzedła, gdy krasnolud zauważył w końcu, że Gimli nie jest sam.

\- A to ci się porobiło… - westchnął, mierząc Legolasa nieufnym spojrzeniem. Jego mały konik zatańczył nerwowo w miejscu. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, że przyjedziesz razem z jakimś elfem.

\- To nie jest jakiś tam elf – odwarknął mu Gimli. Położył dłoń wymownie na trzonku swojego toporka i oznajmił dumnie: - To Legolas, syn Thrandiula, Króla Mrocznej Puszczy.

\- Ale to przecież jeszcze gorzej! – zabiadolił Gorri. – Jak ja mam was doprowadzić przed oblicze Króla pod Górą? Co robić, co robić? Tak się wścieknie, że zupełnie zapomni, co powiedział mu Biały Wędrowiec…

\- Mithrandir jest w Ereborze? – ucieszył się Legolas, zaskakując zupełnie biednego Gorriego. – W takim razie przedstaw mnie waszemu królowi jako Legolasa z Drużyny Pierścienia.

Gorri pokiwał głową, wciąż nieprzekonany co do tej decyzji. Zapewne wolałby elfa w ogóle do Ereboru nie wpuszczać. Ale kim on był, aby sprzeciwiać się woli Króla pod Górą, Gandalfa Białego i zwycięzców spod Gondoru oraz obrońców Helmowego Jaru?

 

...

 

Wbrew obawom Gorriego, spotkanie przebiegło w niezwykle przyjaznej atmosferze, pełnej wymienianych uprzejmości, wspólnego śpiewu i toastów. Pod uważnym spojrzeniem Gandalfa, Gimli czuł się nieco skrępowany. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy dopadały go wątpliwości, palce Legolasa naciskały się mocniej na jego dłoni, dodając tym samym otuchy.

Po uroczystej kolacji czarodziej przeprosił ich, tłumacząc, że musi poważnie porozmawiać z królem.

A to oznaczało, że nadszedł czas, aby Gimli zabrał Legolasa do komnat zajmowanych przez jego rodzinę. Wbrew swoim najlepszym chęciom, nie potrafił tak po prostu stanąć przed obliczem ojca. Jak niby miał wytłumaczyć mu swoją zażyłość z elfem? Jakby zareagował na wieść, że jego syn chce ruszyć w drogę do Lorien i Mrocznej Puszczy?

Drzwi, przed którymi stali otworzyły się z cichym jękiem. Siwiuteńka krasnoludzka kobieta wychyliła się przez nie, a potem rozpłakała.

\- To Gimli! Mój mały Gimli! – wołała, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

\- Witaj, matko – szepnął zdławionym głosem.

\- Czemu tu tak stoisz? Wchodź do środka! Tyle miesięcy na ciebie czekaliśmy, a ty boisz się wejść? – szczebiocząc radośnie, ciągnęła syna do środka mieszkanka.

\- Po prostu chciałem wam kogoś przedstawić – zebrał się w końcu na odwagę.

\- Żonę? – dobiegło ze środka podniecone pytanie, a po nim równie entuzjastyczna fala szeptów.

\- Przyjaciela.

Tym razem odpowiedział mu pełen rozczarowania jęk i pytanie, którego wolałby teraz nie słyszeć:

\- To kto ci będzie brodę zaplatał, co?

Gimli spłonął rumieńcem i ignorując zupełnie zdziwione spojrzenie Legolasa, wszedł do środka. Tam czekał na niego nie tylko stary Gloin, ale cała rodzina. Na krzesłach, gzymsach, parapetach, półkach, fotelach i każdym wolnym skrawku podłogi siedziały krasnoludy z pijanymi miodem i radością twarzami. Chcąc nie chcąc wpadł w otchłań ich wyciągniętych dłoni – każdy chciał go dotknąć i poklepać, gratulując przy tym szczęśliwego powrotu.

Dopiero gdy został dopchnięty przed oblicze ojca i mocno przez niego wyściskany, zdołał obrócić się i spojrzeć przez ramię na Legolasa. Inni uczynili to samo.

Serce mu zamarło na widok stojącego w progu elfa. Gdzie w tym pokoju pełnym krasnoludów było miejsce dla niego? Jak długo zdoła wytrzymać napór niechętnych spojrzeń? Gimli chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, co uratuje jego przyjaciela.

Ale nie mógł.

\- Pamiętam cię – szepnął Gloin, przełamując narastającą ciszę. – Nic się nie zmieniłeś od Bitwy Pięciu Armii.

Krasnoludy zaczęły szemrać i powoli rozstąpiły się, wpuszczając elfa do pokoju. Drzwi za nim zamknęły się cicho, gdy wszedł spokojnie pomiędzy nich.

\- Tobie natomiast wiek nie odebrał sił, a jedynie dodał godności – odparł Legolas, kłaniając mu się nisko.

\- Jeśli taka ogromna rodzina to godność… – zaśmiał się ktoś z tłumu, a pozostali poszli za jego przykładem.

\- To wielki dar – wyszeptał elf z dziwnym bólem, na co krewni Gimlego znów ucichli.

\- Stary Thranduil chyba nie był zbyt dobrym ojcem, co? – zaśmiał się złośliwie Gloin. W Gimlim aż coś się zagotowało. Gdyby tylko mógł, sięgnąłby po swój toporek i… Wtedy jednak jego ojciec zmienił temat: - Czy pani Tauriel… ma się dobrze?

\- Co noc spotyka go w snach – odparł Legolas z zamyślonym uśmiechem. – Odlicza tylko dni do chwili, gdy ona i Kili znów będą razem.

Gimli patrzył z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciela. Jego krewni również zdawali się być w głębokim szoku. Dlaczego nikt nigdy o tym nie mówił? Dlaczego dowiedzieli się dopiero od księcia Mrocznej Puszczy? Cisza, która zawisła pomiędzy Legolasem a Gloinem kryła w sobie wiele sekretów, które do tej pory nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Niezadane pytania zawisły między nimi.

\- Gdyby go nie kochał, nie ukradłby Arcyklejnotu, wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja, Gloinie – wyszeptał w końcu elf tak cicho, że poza starym krasnoludem nikt nie usłyszał wyraźnie jego słów.

\- Dawno go nie odwiedzałem – westchnął Gloin. – Przesyła jakieś wieści?

\- Lepiej – roześmiał się Legolas. – Kochany Bilbo Baggins przesyła swoje pieśni, opisujące zniszczenie pierścienia, oblężenie Gondoru i powrót Króla.

\- Instrumenty! – rozkazał siwy krasnolud, zrywając się gwałtownie ze swojego fotela. Zdawało się, że w jednej chwili odmłodniał o kilkadziesiąt lat. – Przynieście instrumenty! I więcej miodu!

Komnata momentalnie opustoszała, gdy radosny tłum popędził, aby wykonać polecenie. Zostali jedynie sam Gloin, jego żona, Gimli i Legolas. Elf skorzystał szybko z faktu, że dookoła zrobiło się mnóstwo miejsca i usiadł na ziemi obok przyjaciela.

\- Synu – zaczęła cicho kobieta. – Skoro już wróciłeś to może… Może znalazłbyś sobie jakąś miłą dziewczynę, która zajęłaby się twoją brodą? Na pewno znajdzie się teraz wiele takich, które chciałby się z tobą związać…

Kątem oka spostrzegł, jak twarz Legolasa rozjaśnia się w nagłym przebłysku zrozumienia. Zatem wiedział już. I co teraz? Wścieknie się? Tak, był wściekły. Gimli widział to w jego oczach, w zmarszczonych łukach brwi, wykrzywionych ustach.

\- Proszę się o to nie martwić, droga pani – wyszeptał. – Broda pani syna będzie w bardzo dobrych rękach.

Nie zdążył nic zrobić. W jednej chwili palce Legolasa znalazły się tuż przy jego twarzy i zanurzyły głęboko w gęstych rudawych włosach. Gimli spojrzał z przerażeniem na swoich rodziców. Żadne z nich nie drgnęło nawet; patrzyli tylko uważnie, jak elf powoli rozczesywał jego brodę i zręcznie zaplatał w warkoczyki.

Komnata zapełniała się na nowo. Tym razem jednak krasnoludy zachowały zupełną ciszę i nie szczędząc zaciekawionych spojrzeń usiadły dookoła Gimlego i Legolasa.

\- Może… - zaczął niepewnie Gimli. Chciał, aby przyjaciel jak najszybciej skończył. Czym innym były namiętne pocałunki nad Zatoką Belfalas, a czym innym oficjalne zaślubiny na oczach wszystkich jego krewnych.

\- Nie – uciął elf, czerpiąc jakąś dziką satysfakcję z jego zakłopotania.

\- To chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment – spróbował ponownie.

\- Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek znajdę lepszy.

\- Ale nie powinieneś…

\- Gimli synu Gloina! – krzyknął tak niespodziewanie, że krasnolud aż podskoczył. – Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi zadbać o swoją brodę i znów doprowadzisz ją do tak opłakanego stanu, to obiecuję ci, że kiedyś poczekam aż zaśniesz i zetnę te brudne, przepocone strączki.

\- Jak to… zetniesz? – przeraził się Gimli, a po komnacie rozbrzmiało kilka stłumionych chichotów.

\- Zupełnie normalnie. Brzytwą. Aż do gołej skóry.

Tego krasnoludy już nie wytrzymały – ryknęły głośnym śmiechem, który nasilił się tylko, gdy Gimli dał w końcu za wygraną. Chwilę później zaczęto wznosić głośne toasty, na które Legolas odpowiedział składając delikatny pocałunek na czole swojego drogiego przyjaciela.

 

...

 

Stary Gloin nie miał serca z kamienia. Wieści o tym, że jego syn rozkochał się w Lorien i pani Galadrieli dotarły do niego już dawno. Obawiał się tylko, że Gimli nigdy nie zaspokoi swojej miłości do elfów, że te chłodne istoty będą go wodzić za nos i trzymać na odległość, naśmiewając się z jego uczucia. Jakie były szanse, że uda mu się spotkać drugą elfkę o sercu równie otwartym co piękna Tauriel?

Ciepłe spojrzenia, jakie Gimli wymieniał z Legolasem, zupełnie uciszyły obawy starego krasnoluda. Żałował jedynie, że nie doczeka się wnuków. Po dłuższym namyśle powiedział jednak małżonce, że to nawet lepiej, bo nie zniósłby myśli o cierpieniach, jakie czekałyby na dzieci z takiego związku.

Aż do świtu śpiewali pieśni napisane przez Bilba, pijąc przy tym przedni miód i jedząc wszystko, co udało im się zdobyć. Gdy rozsunęli pod ściany fotele i stołki, mieli nawet trochę miejsca do tańca.

Gloin zupełnie inaczej zapamiętał księcia Mrocznej Puszczy. Gdzie podział się tamtej chmurny i wyniosły młodzieniec? Elf, którego miał przed sobą, promieniał szczęściem, tańczył razem z nimi i śpiewał, wlewał też w siebie miód jak prawdziwy krasnolud.

Bez bólu serca odstąpił kochankom swój fotel przy kominku, aby mogli odpocząć po długiej podróży i całej nocy świętowania. A choć zdążyli już przygotować sypialnię, nie miał serca ich budzić. Z uśmiechem błąkającym się pod siwiejącą brodą patrzył na syna wtulonego w bok księcia elfów, na ich splecione dłonie i jasne twarze.

\- Chciałem razem z Legolasem udać się do Przystani.

Krasnolud aż podskoczył, słysząc ponad ramieniem znajomy głos. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w oczy Gandalfowi Białemu. Czarodziej siedział na stołku pod ścianą i co chwilę wypuszczał kolorowe kółka dymu ze swojej ukochanej fajki.

\- Ale teraz to chyba niemożliwe – dokończył po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nigdy bym ci nie wybaczył, gdybyś to zrobił – wyznał szczerze Gloin.

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi pełna napięcia cisza. Krasnolud widział doskonale burzę myśli, która przemknęła przez twarz starego czarodzieja. Żadnej nie mógł jednak pochwycić, aby spróbować chociaż zrozumieć zamyślenie starca. Dlatego aż podskoczył, gdy w końcu usłyszał:

\- W twoim synu kryje się jeszcze mnóstwo sił. Powiadom swoich braci z Gór Błękitnych. Skoro udało nam się odeprzeć cienie Mordoru, złe siły będą słabsze niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nie nadarzy się nam druga taka okazja, aby w końcu odebrać Morię.

\- Jesteś pewien, Gandalfie? – zapytał szeptem Gloin. Ta śmiała wizja zdawała mu się zbyt cudowna, aby mogła być rzeczywistym planem.

Czarodziej raz jeszcze spojrzał na pogrążonych we śnie kochanków i uśmiechnął się w zamyśleniu.

\- Czy na tym świecie jest cokolwiek pewnego, mój przyjacielu?

 

 

 

EPILOG EPILOGU

 

Jechali bardzo powoli, otoczeni przez oddział zbrojnych elfów, wysłanników Thranduila, króla Mrocznej Puszczy. Gimli był co najmniej zaniepokojony takim obrotem spraw. Owszem, spodziewał się jakiejś eskorty, w końcu podróżował z księciem Legolasem, ale ich strażnicy wydali się zbyt… wrodzy. Czyżby Thranduil wiedział już o zaręczynach? Zapewne tak – i najwyraźniej wieści te ani trochę nie przypadły mu do gustu.

\- Nie martw się, mój kochany Gimli – szepnął mu na ucho Legolas, gdy pokonali wielkie zdobione wrota pałacu. – Nikomu nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.

Krasnolud nie poczuł się ani odrobinę bezpieczniej. Przeciwnie, obawiał się teraz również o swojego ukochanego.

Wiele słyszał o królu Mrocznej Puszczy, większość z tego nie nadawała się jednak do zacytowania. Opowieści o tym, jak złośliwy i kapryśny potrafił być Thranduil często rozbrzmiewały wieczorami przy kominkach w cudownym Ereborze. Słyszeć jednak to zupełnie co innego niż czuć na sobie spojrzenie jego chłodnych ciemnych oczu.

\- Ojcze! – wykrzyknął radośnie Legolas, wyskakując z siodła. Nie zapomniał oczywiście o Gimlim; pomógł mu zejść z konia i zaprowadził bliżej tronu. – Chcę ci przedstawić…

\- Wiem, czym to jest – przerwał mu Thranduil, przeciągając się leniwie na swoim tronie. – To jest krasnoludem i nie jest mile widziane w moim pałacu. Straże! Przygotować celę.

\- Ależ ojcze! – Książę nie był w stanie ukryć swojego oburzenia. Rozłożył szeroko dłonie, próbując zasłonić przyjaciela przed królem i zmierzającymi w ich kierunku strażnikami. – Nie masz prawa zamknąć w celi kogoś, kto jest przyjacielem twojego syna!

Thranduil uniósł wysoko brwi i zakpił:

\- Może w takim razie nigdy nie miałem syna? Nie martw się, elfie. W celi starczy miejsca również dla ciebie.

Z każdym słowem króla strażnicy byli coraz bliżej. Gimli nigdy nie przypuszczał, że te piękne istoty mogą stać się aż tak przerażające. Nerwowo zacisnął palce na trzonku swojego toporka.

\- Jeśli nie zamierzasz ugościć mnie jak przystało na ojca, to nie mam zamiaru spędzić tu ani chwili dłużej – odparł dumnie Legolas.

\- To nie takie proste – westchnął władca. – Ten krasnolud widział drogę do mojego królestwa. Nie mogę zaryzykować, że kiedyś sprowadzi tu swoich plugawych braci. Nie wypuszczę go zatem, dopóki nie wydłubię mu oczu.

Gimli poczuł jak robi mu się słabo. W co on się w ogóle wpakował?

\- Zgodziłem się, aby tak samo jak mojemu przyjacielowi przewiązano mi oczy przed wjazdem do Lorien. Jeśli teraz chcesz go oślepić, muszę cię prosić, abyś to samo uczynił ze mną.

\- Ależ Legolasie…! – krzyknął Gimli, nie mogąc już dłużej tego słuchać. W myślach zaczął błagać o cud; jakikolwiek cud, który ocali ich oboje.

Wtem przez zwarty szereg strażników przebiła się rudowłosa elfka i śmiejąc się głośno, wpadła prosto w rozwarte ramiona Legolasa.

\- Legolasie! – zawołała.

\- Tauriel! – ucieszył się książę, odwzajemniając jej uścisk.

\- A kimże jest twój mały przyjaciel?

\- To Gimli, syn Gloina, członek Drużyny Pierścienia, przyjaciel pani Galadrieli oraz króla Aragorna i królowej Arweny – przedstawił go przyjaciel. Krasnolud kątem oka zauważył zdziwienie, które przemknęło przez twarz Thranduila na wspomnienie o pięknej pani Lorien i córki Elronda z Rivendell. – Pragnąłbym również zauważyć, że jak na krasnoluda jest całkiem wysoki.

\- Pani Tauriel jest natomiast znacznie piękniejsza niż opowiadał mój ojciec – odparł zgrabnie Gimli, walcząc z rumieńcami, które koniecznie chciały uwolnić się spod jego brody. – Widocznie zapomniał już o promieniującej od ciebie, pani, dobroci, która tak oczarowała mojego wuja. Czy nie zechciałabyś zatem odwiedzić mych braci w Ereborze?

Przez dłuższą chwilę był pewien, że powiedział coś bardzo złego. Elfka wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu, a z jej oczu pociekły łzy. Chciał zrobić cokolwiek, aby ukoić jej ból, ale nim ruszył się z miejsca, piękna Tauriel objęła go mocno i wyszeptała z pasją:

\- To dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt, przyjacielu.

Tę radosną chwilę przerwało chrząknięcie króla Mrocznej Puszczy.

\- Nie myślicie chyba, że pozwolę wam tak po prostu opuścić mój pałac? – zapytał wyniośle. Legolas już otwierał usta, aby odpowiedzieć na tę zniewagę, ale nie zdążył, bo Thranduil zupełnie niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się i dodał: - Jakim byłbym królem, gdybym pozwolił wam odejść głodnym i zmęczonym?


End file.
